Reunited
by karatepamy
Summary: Rachel reunites with Jesse in a way that everyone approves of!


AN: Hi everyone! This is my first attempt at a Glee fanfiction. I think I gave a good timeline for this story. I don't feel she moves on too quick. I gave her the room to grow. I always felt that even though he was shady in the beginning, besides her dad's, he was always her biggest supporter. He never held her back. He understood her more than anyone else. The songs are Giants in the Sky and Hello!

She couldn't believe it, she was taking her final bow as Fanny Brice. She looked around at her fellow cast and thanked her lucky stars for such a wonderful production. Her had been her dream come true to star as Ms Fanny Brice. Everyone who knew her knew it was her destiny.

The 2 years had been a whirlwind. Losing Finn, then Sam and Blaine moving to New York, her first show as Fanny, finishing another grueling couple years at NYADA on top of everything else. She and her friends were going out to celebrate tonight! Now she could focus on helping Kurt and Blaine plan their wedding!

After congratulating each other on a great year of the show, she followed her cast mates out to the theater lobby to meet their fans for the last time and to see their friends and family. Of course, as they walked out they were mobbed by everyone. They all wanted pictures with the entire cast, then of course with individual cast members. She couldn't believe how Broadway fans had welcomed her into their community!

She received some of the harshest criticism to date, but she strived to make herself better and to prove the critics wrong. But that's where she will always thank her experiences in the Glee Club and high school. She had built a tough shell! But in the end, they loved her.

She had the best support system she could ask for! Surprisingly, Ms July became her biggest supporter from the school next to Carmen. She was surprised that she hadn't seen either at any of her shows, but they constantly asked her how the show was and how she was handling her course load. Cassandra even gave her extra time every now and then to finish an assignment. She was able to take everything in stride.

Her friends, wow, her friends were always there. Blaine was easily at more than half of her shows! He was jumping in and wanted to learn everything he possibly could. He was backstage before and after all the shows he attended. Kurt was there whenever he wasn't working or at school, same goes for Sam when isn't modeling. Most surprising was when she walked out on stage for her final bow at the end of her very first show to find Brody sitting with her friends. At that very moment, she knew she could forgive him for what happened between them. He had forgiven her and they were now very good friends.

After finishing the photos with her cast mates and all of their fans, she turned to find her friends. Her dad's were standing there to greet her. That's a surprise. They'd been able to come to a few shows, but they had said they couldn't come to this one. Something was going on with Daddy's job, and they couldn't get away. At least that's what they told her. She ran into their arms, absolutely ecstatic to find them there. When she pulled away, she found Shelby standing there. Her face broke into an even bigger grin as she embraced her mom. Their relationship had built over the last 2 years. If it wasn't for Shelby being a strong support system with her friends, she may not have made it through Finn's death.

Rachel went to hug her friends when she heard a throat clear behind her. Turning, she found Carmen and Cassandra smiling ear to ear. She looked back to Kurt to say she'd be right back. Heading to her 2 teachers, she found herself crying. She never thought she'd see the day when they would be at her Broadway show. She knew they supported her, but this was different. Cassandra congratulated her first then moved to speak with Brody, leaving Rachel with Carmen. She thanked her for coming to the show and for all the support she'd received.

Grabbing Rachel's hand, Carmen spoke, "Rachel, I'm so thankful that that young man came to me to ask me to give you a second chance. I really doubted myself at first, but then you won the Winter Showcase your freshman year, you've maintained an A average on top of performing nightly in a Broadway show. That man is very special."

"Carmen, I'm sorry. I'm not sure who you're talking about. You know Finn passed away last year," Rachel said looking down.

"I'm aware of that Ms Berry, this is a different young man. I believe he was the coach of one of your opposing Glee Club's your senior year. It took me quite by surprise when he approached me, considering he was supporting you and you were on a different team than the one he coached."

"Jesse…"

"Yes, I believe Jesse St James was his name. He had auditioned for me the year prior. He's a remarkable talent. You two would sound amazing together."

Rachel smiled, "We were in Glee Club in my high school for a semester. We did sound amazing together. I had no idea he had approached you. Thank you for telling me. I'll have to speak with him about that. He was quite sneaky."

"That he was Rachel, but I don't think you'll have a hard time forgiving him for meddling. I must get going. You did wonderfully Rachel. Best of luck."

Rachel leaned in to give her a hug, "Thank you Carmen. Your support means so much to me!"

She turned around to finally address her friends. Walking around to personally thank and hug each one of them, but she couldn't find Brody. Kurt grabbed her bag off her shoulder, "Alright starlet, are you ready go party the night away?"

"Of course, let's go. Has anyone seen Brody? I thought he was joining us?"

"He said he'll meet us there. He had something he had to do first. Come on Berry!"

Blaine linked arms on one side while Santana linked arms on the other side, herding Rachel to Callbacks!

Walking into the bar, Rachel was not surprised to find Dani and Elliot up on stage already singing. You would think that they would get tired of it since, but it was all of their passions! Walking to the bar, the trio ordered martini's and found the rest of Rachel's cast, with Brody joining them.

"Hey Brody, where did you disappear off to?"

"You'll find out soon enough!"

"You know I hate surprises."

"Whatever Berry, I think you'll like this one. Stay alert!"

Brody could only hope that their friends knew what they were doing. He had only just met this person and only knew a brief history. He wanted her happy, she deserved the best in life. He was about to be blown away.

Rachel rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to her friends. A couple fans approached the table, they learned that the cast liked to frequent this bar. She was talking to Santana and Dani about a song they all wanted to try at their next rehearsal when the next signer was announced. The sound guy explained, "Hey everyone! The next singer is new to Callbacks and wants to give their name after the song. So, let's give it up for our mystery singer."

Not thinking much of the announcement she turned back to Santana, when she heard the first words of the song.

There are Giants in the sky!

There are big tall terrible Giants

in the sky!

Rachels head whipped up to the stage to find none other than Jesse sitting at the piano. She'd know that voice anywhere and after what she'd learned from Carmen after her show, she shouldn't be surprised to find him there. But it was still a shock to her system. It'd been 3 years. His eyes were closed as he sang the next verse, not aware that she was staring at him.

When you're way up high

And you look below

At the world you left

And the things you know,

Little more than a glance

Is enough to show

You just how small you are.

Shaking her head, she can't believe how much this song reminds her of her first year in New York. That Giant was Cassandra.

When you're way up high

And you're on your own

In a world like none

That you've ever known,

Where the sky is lead

And the earth is stone,

New York is nothing like she ever knew growing up in Lima, that lead being the gray skyscrapers.

You're free, to do

Whatever pleases you,

Exploring things you'd never dare

'Cause you don't care,

When suddenly there's

Exploring all those new things, a new guy (Brody), coming into her own skin, trying out for the show and almost doing a nude scene.

A big tall terrible Giant at the door,

A big tall terrible lady Giant

sweeping the floor.

And she gives you food

And she gives you rest

And she draws you close

To her Giant breast,

And you know things now

that you never knew before,

Not till the sky.

Back to Cassandra, she could give Rachel everything and take it all away, open her eyes to her strengths and weaknesses.

Only just when you've made

A friend and all,

And you know she's big

But you don't feel small,

Someone bigger than her

Comes along the hall

To swallow you for lunch.

When Cassandra finally showed her she cared, things took a turn for the worse and she lost Finn.

And you heart is lead

And your stomach stone

And you're really scared

Being all alone…

The depression she felt for months, feeling alone, not realizing her support system.

And it's then that you miss

All the things you've known

And the world you've left

And the little you own-

When Kurt comes up with that brilliant idea to start a band and in comes Dani and Elliott, the breath of fresh air to their group!

The fun is done.

You steal what you can and run.

And you scramble down

And you look below,

And the world you know

Begins to grow:

Coming out of the depression and rebuilding her life and starting rehearsals for Fanny.

The roof, the house, and your Mother at the door.

The roof, the house and the world you never thought to explore.

And you think of all of the things you've seen,

And you wish that you could live in between,

And you're back again,

Only different than before,

After the sky.

Going back to the way things were before, but always remembering him. But having to move forward and not live in the past. Remembering all the great things in life she has going for her.

There are Giants in the sky!

There are big tall terrible awesome scary wonderful

Giants in the sky!

Looking back up to the stage, she sees that he's finally opened his eyes and searching the crowd for her. His eyes finally meet hers and she starts to cry. He's really here, obviously supporting her, always from afar. But if she can help it, not from afar anymore. Walking up to the announcer, she mouths to Jesse, stay there. She asks the announcer to allow them to sing together, which he agrees to. He loves having a Broadway star on their stage. Walking to the stage, she feels her heart begin to grow lighter, she knows in her heart that she's healed, and Finn would want her happy.

Jesse can't believe his eyes when she starts walking to the stage. She sits next to him at the piano and whispers, "Remember our first meeting."

His fingers immediately start playing Hello. He's sure he didn't misunderstand what she meant. Looking up, he sees her smiling back at him. He starts the song, just like the first time.

I've been alone with you

Inside my mind

And in my dreams I've kissed your lips

A thousand times

I sometimes see you

Pass outside my door

Jesse thinks to himself how much he's thought of her in the last 3 years. How many times he wanted to reach out and call her after he moved here. He saw her in passing several times, but never felt the time was right.

Hello!

Is it me you're looking for?

I can see it in your eyes

I can see it in your smile

You're all I've ever wanted

And my arms are open wide

Because you know just what to say

And you know just what to do

And I want to tell you so much

I love you

Rachel looked to her friends in the audience while singing with Jesse and could see the acceptance from her friends in Glee Club. They knew the history, but they could see that Rachel was stronger and that Jesse had grown up and wouldn't hurt her. As she sang I love you, she knew it was true in her heart. She had never stopped. Which shocked her. She thought she had given her whole heart to Finn.

I long to see the sunlight in your hair

And tell you time and time again

How much I care

Sometimes I feel my heart will overflow

Hello!

Jesse sang the words with his whole heart, because unlike the first time, he meant every word he sang. He wouldn't neglect to tell her now.

I've just got to let you know

Because I wonder where you are

And I wonder what you do

Are you somewhere feeling lonely?

Or is someone loving you?

Tell me how to win your heart

For I haven't got a clue

But let me start by saying I love you

Even though he knew where she was here in New York and he had secretly come to several of her shows, he always wondered how she was and if someone else had stolen her heart. Blaine had told him about her brief relationship with that guy Brody. He knew that they were friends again. But he knew he had to make a gesture.

Hello!

Is it me you're looking for?

Because I wonder where you are

And I wonder what you do

Are you somewhere feeling lonely?

Or is someone loving you?

Tell me how to win your heart

For I haven't got a clue

But let me start by saying I love you

Rachel had always wondered he'd gone off too. Had he gone back to LA, stayed in Ohio (even though she knew he wasn't coaching Vocal Adrenaline anymore), or come here to New York? She knew she didn't need to tell him what to do, he knew, he always knew.

They thanked the audience in the bar after receiving a standing ovation. Brody was surprised to find her eyes twinkling. She was the happiest he'd seen in a long time. Their friends obviously didn't tell him everything. There was more of a history then they let on.

Walking down the stairs, she touched Jesse's elbow, "Thank you, Jesse. For everything. I just wish you'd told me."

"I wanted you to grow into your own skin, but I wanted to help from the sidelines. I knew you'd always be on Broadway and you had a slight hiccup. I just gave a nudge in the right direction. You mean the world to me Rachel."

They kept walking to a table off to the side to speak for a few uninterrupted minutes. "Is there any significance to that song Jesse?"

Looking down to the tabletop, he reached for her hand. "I've been in New York for just over a year Rach. I've seen you in passing several times and I've been to an embarrassing number of your shows. I just didn't feel like it was the right time to let you know I was here. I didn't want you to feel obligated to talk to me. I knew what you were going through. I ran into Mr Schue a few months after the service and he told me. I'm so very sorry. I know what he meant to you. But I knew I couldn't be near you without showing you what you mean to me. I'm sorry if I'm overstepping, but I'm so in love with you. It's impossible to not be."

She felt tears dripping onto her hand and realized they were hers. "I didn't know my heart was ready to be given away again Jesse until Carmen told me what you did for me my senior year, then you showing up here. I realized I never stopped loving you Jesse. I know you and Finn never got along, but I honestly think that he would want me to be happy."

He reached up to wipe her tears away. "Do you think you can be happy with me? Do you want to try seeing each other and go from there?"

Squeezing his hand, "Yes, I think both of those are possible Jesse. I want to try."


End file.
